


Flying

by The_Magic_Rat



Category: FFVII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_Rat/pseuds/The_Magic_Rat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cid needs help, and there’s only one way to get him there…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday fic for Sunstroke-art:, inspired by this pic by :iconMakoRedEyes: http://magicrat.deviantart.com/art/Gone-Fly-n-197341748

Cid Highwind getting shrunk by a monster to a height of 18 inches would have been hilarious if the thing had not then proceeded to eat him alive. By the time he was rescued from the literal belly of the beast, he had severe puncture wounds filled with digestive fluid. Their materia helped, but was not of a high enough level to heal him. Cid needed help, and he needed it now. There was only one thing to do…

***---***

Cid opened his eyes. He was in pain, and could feel the burns all over his flesh, as well as the punctures. He was in some sort of harness, attached to… something. It was like a bed, but he could feel it shifting slightly beneath him. There was something else, too. Wind. Lots of it. Not blowing hard, but constantly, ruffling his hair. As if someone was aiming a fan at him. Then there came a sound that made his eyes open wide; a low, slow, powerful _whooooooosh!_. He raised his head, and gasped, the pain suddenly far in the background of his thoughts as he looked around.

Stars. Everywhere. On all sides. And stretching out for what seemed like miles were wings. They were still and level, gigantic finger-like struts holding them in place until they slowly raised up for one powerful flap, and he heard that incredible _whooooooosh!_ once again. He was flying! Not on his own but he was flying! On what? What was carrying him? He undid the harness and sat up, looking around. What the fuck was he riding? Something black, with a strange ragged crest….

“Stop wriggling,” said a low smoky voice.

“Valentine?!” exclaimed Cid, and winced at the squeak that came out. Crap. What happened?

“If I drop you, I don’t think I’m fast enough to catch you,” said Vincent.

“Holy fucked you can fly!” squeaked Mini-Cid. “You never told me you could fly!”

“I never told you a lot of things.”

“This is awesome! Do a victory roll!”

“No.”

“Aw come on!”

“I fail to see how dropping you into the sea to be eaten by a tuna is a good thing.”

“What if I put the harness back on?”

“If you secure yourself, I will do a victory roll.”

Cid was back in the harness in record time. “Giddyap, horsie!”

Vincent sighed heavily, likely sensing he would get no rest until Cid’s obsession with flight was met. He began beating his wings heavily, climbing higher. He was not meant for quick flight. He wasn’t really meant for flight at all, but, well, may as well give the little runt what he wanted.

Vincent climbed slowly as Cid held on, then, once he reached a height he deemed suitable, he paused in the air, wings beating as he hovered. 

“Well?” demanded Cid. “What are you waiting for?”

Vincent dove, going from zero to terminal velocity in moments as Cid screamed his head off. The screams only climbed in intensity as Vincent began spinning violently, heading straight down toward the ocean. Then, at the last possible second, the enormous wings shot out, and Vincent leveled off, clipping the tips of waves with the edges of his wings, shooting over the water and churning up bioluminescence, turning the water Lifestream Green. 

“THAT WAS AWESOME!” Mini-Cid screamed. “Do it again!”

“Aren’t you in pain?”

“Who gives a fuck?”

Vincent sighed heavily, then began climbing once more, beating his heavy wings, heading higher and higher, until Vincent sensed he had reached the point where even his modified body could go no further. Then he dove once more, but this time without so much velocity as the first time, spinning more slowly, then banking and wheeling like a swallow before shooting upwards again. He levelled off, and Cid clung to his back, panting.

“That was incredible!”

“Are you all right?” asked Vincent.

“Yeah. Just… a little weak. I think it was a bit too much for me.” He closed his eyes. “Wish we could do this again.”

Vincent made a quiet sound of amusement. “Perhaps the next time something shrinks you.”

“Did you know eagles make love in the air?” said Cid.

“They don’t, actually. They do elaborate courtship dances in the air. Eagles make love in trees.”

“Do not!” said Cid, indignantly.

“Do,” said Vincent.

“Don’t!” 

“Do!”

“How would you know where eagles fuck, you were a Turk.”

“Because I spent most of my time following after scientists, some of whom were very concerned about the fucking places of eagles.”

Cid blinked. “You said ‘fuck’.”

“You said it first.”

“I know, it’s just not a word I ever expected to hear out of you. Then I never expected you to be able to fly, either.” He closed his eyes, his body feeling weak. “Are we almost there?”

“Soon,” said Vincent. “Are you all right?”

“Not really. But… thanks. That was wonderful.” He grinned. “Best first date of my life.”

Vincent did a slow, lazy victory roll, then levelled out once more. Below them appeared Costa del Sol, and the villa they had bought as a safe house. There a doctor would be awaiting them, to heal the burned punctures on Cid’s body. 

“Hey Vincent? Would you stay with me?”

“I suppose.”

“Thanks. I don’t like to be alone when I’m sick.”

“I’ll stay,” said Vincent softly. 

“Hey,” said Cid, feeling tired and weak. “If I live, will you do something for me…?”

“Anything,” said Vincent quietly as he landed on the steps of the villa.

***---***

The wings were beating so hard they sounded like the chugging of a freight train, and Vincent could scarcely support Cid’s considerable weight, especially by his belt. On the ground, Cloud and the rest of the crew watched as Vincent did his best to give Cid one last flight before they had to head out once more in pursuit of Sephiroth.

“Wish I had a camera,” said Tifa, shielding her eyes with one hand as she looked up. Above them, Vincent zig-zagged erratically as he carried Cid by the belt.

“This is awesome!” yelled Cid.

Meanwhile, not too terribly far away, three figures in black watched as Cid Highwind was flown through the air by one former Turk. Elena was the first to lower her binoculars.

“Well that’s enough for me today, what about you, Reno?”

“Either someone spiked our coffee, or Cid Highwind is flying by the seat of his pants. What do you think, Rude?”

“Let’s just go to Wutai and start our vacation. First round’s on me.”


End file.
